Integrated circuits (ICs) typically include a plurality of semiconductor devices and interconnect wiring. Networks of metal interconnect wiring are often used to connect the semiconductor devices from the semiconductor portion of the substrate. Multiple levels of metal interconnect wiring form a plurality of metallization layers that are arranged in a low dielectric constant material (i.e., dielectric material) above the semiconductor portion of the substrate and are connected together to form a back-end-of-the-line (“BEOL”) interconnect structure. Within such a structure, metal lines in the metallization layers typically run parallel to the substrate and conductive vias typically run perpendicular to the substrate between the metallization layers to interconnect the metal lines.
As the feature sizes of the various semiconductor devices and other elements within the IC are decreased to achieve more complex IC functions, package density limitations may be imposed by the multilayer interconnections and failure mechanisms that may arise therefrom are of greater concern. For example, in the BEOL interconnect structure, metal lines within a particular metallization layer may be densely populated or otherwise arranged relatively closely together. When an interconnection is formed with one of the densely arranged metal lines, the dielectric material surrounding the metal line interconnection and the adjacent metal lines in the metallization layer can breakdown and/or there may be leakage issues or other reliability issues between the metal line interconnection and the adjacent metal lines.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods for fabricating integrated circuits including forming a back-end-of-the-line interconnect structure while reducing, minimizing, or preventing dielectric breakdown, leakage issues, and/or other reliability issues in the interconnect structure. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.